My Guardian Angel
by FrostbiteKangaroo
Summary: "You never know hat's out there, and I plan to keep it like that. I don't want you getting hurt il mio piccolo"


**Heyy everyone, so this is my first story, I hope you like it as much as I like writing. Things writing in **_**Italic **_**is talking in each other's mind. There will be other languages in this story but I will put what they mean at the bottom.**

**So hope you enjoy :)**

**Lots of Love from Me :)**

Chapter 1: Meeting the family

RPOV ( Renesmee):

A lot of vampires have turned up to the house in the last week or so. My favourite of all the vampires that have turned up are Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. They are pretty funny even tho Mum and Dad won't let me close enough to them. I once overheard them talking about this Guardian Angel or something like that. I really want to meet this person because they seem like a really nice person.

"No, absolutely not! I won't allow it" Dad growls. That's when I realise that all the vampires are in the lounge. Suddenly Peter's standing in front of me, Char by his side.

"And why not? Because you know that you can't read her thoughts, just like Bella over there? Or the fact that she's been with Jasper and I derring the Southern Wars and is older than the Major? Is that what you fear?" Peter growls back with a southern twang in his voice.

"No, it's because no one but you and Jasper are the only ones that know her. Even then you haven't seen her in nearly 70 years!" Dad says, well more like growls.

"Ahh the Guardian Angel, i've met her. Well briefly that is, when she saved my neck for a few newborns" Garrett says.

"Not helping the case Garrett." Charlotte or Char says with a giggle.

I happen to look to my right. When to my utter shock, there is this lady sitting there next to me having a good old giggle. She has long brown hair that has a streak that is multi colored, and purple eyes that don't want to stay one colour. She sees me looking at her. She winks then taps her temple. _Hello il mio piccolo _I hear an angel like voice in my head. My eyes go wide in shock. _Hello _I say back in my head. _Do not be afraid piccolo, I will not harm you, just get to know you. You are a very beautiful little girl piccolo. _I blush from the compliment. _Thank you… ah i'm sorry i forgot to ask for your name, I'm Renesmee but everyone here calls me Nessie. What's your name?_ I ask shyly. She frowns when she hears my nickname. _What kind of name is Nessie? Isn't that the Scottish legend? I'll just call you il mio piccolo or piccolo for short, _She winks at me, making me giggle. _As for my name, they vamps over there are talking about me. _She says pointing over her shoulder. I listen to what they are saying.

"What the hell or more like who the hell is this "Guardian Angel" women any way? Who knows if we can even trust her." Dad says throwing his hands up. I frown about to say that she is a nice lady, when I see her stand up in front of me.

"That would be me you're talking about. You know it's very rude to talk about people behind their backs." She says with her hands on her hips, with a frown on her face. I see her eyes flash red. I see everyone frozen in place. Her hair starts to change red as no one has answered her. I take a step forward, reaching out to grab her pants. That's when everyone moves.

"Nessie, NO!" I hear all around the room as everyone rushes to grab me. I start to panic that so many people are rushing to me, when I feel two warm arms, not like the wolves hot but a warm embrace, pick me up and suddenly I'm not in the house an more. I look up to see the Guardian Angel holding me close to her chest. She looks down at me with worry in her blue eyes. _Do you trust me?_ She asks in my head. I nod at her, even tho I just meet her. Next thing I know we are in the air about five metres off of the ground in a tree. _Wrap your arms around my neck Piccolo, and hold on. Don't want you falling off me now. _I look up at her face to see she's smiling down at me, kindness in her eyes. After wrapping my arms around her neck, laying my head down on her shoulder, I look down to see everyone rushing out. I start to panic again, putting my face in to her neck, I feel it vibrating from her growling.

" EVERYBODY STOP!" I hear someone yell. The voice is deep with a slight twang to it. Peter.

I peck out from my spot to see that everyone is frozen in a running position making me giggle. Dad turns to Peter. " And why should I when that FREAK HAS MY LITTLE GIRL!?" I feel and hear her growl, it was really freighting to tell you the truth. Peter walks in front of the group, head down and to the side, hands clasped together in front of him, eyes down cast. It's silent for a few seconds until I see Peter nod, slowly getting up and straightening his head, hands still clasped together. Turning around with his back to us he addresses the group.

"Edward, you're daughter is the safest in the world right now, nothing can harm her. Sa-I mean Angel is the most badass person you can get as a protector, trust me I know , I've seen it. Any way Nessie's fine, and I know that she keeps getting freaked out bec-" Dad cut him off "Yeah because she's with that thing!" Feeling her shoulders shake, I look up to her face. I still don't know her name. "Hahaha," Peter freezes "Damnit" I hear him mutter. "Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. What a shame you think like that about me. And here I thought I was wanted." She jumps off the tree and lands with no sounds. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go." She puts me and the ground, taking a few steps back. I start to get scared. I look around and my eyes lock onto Peter's his eyes show pain. He mouths that it's gonna be okay to me. I look at her, holding up my arms. Her eyes soften, and she closes the short distance between us, hugging me to her.

"Non preoccuparti piccola mia, io sarò sempre cura di te" She says into my ear. Hugging her around the neck as hard as I can.

"Please don't go, My Guardian Angel" I whisper back with tears falling down my face. Peter hearing what we said gasps. She pulls back looking me in the face.

"But I have to, you're family doesn't want me here, even tho I need to be here." She says wiping a tear away. I nod, seeing her eyes tearing up. As I'm looking into her eyes, a single tear runs down her face. I wipe it away gently. She gives me a watery smile as she stands up. She looks up at Peter, seing his head down.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato hun?" She asks him. He looks into her eyes.

"Sono appena tornato e ora si sta andando di nuovo" He replies in the same language. She smiles, putting her hand on his cheek he nuzzles into it, breathing in her scent.

"Non preoccuparti amore mio, tornerò. Faccio sempre." She says with a smile. She steps away from us.

_My name is Sarah, and I'm your Guardian Angel._ I hear in my head. And then she was gone.

**And that's the end of the first chapter :) Plz tell me what you think I would like to know if i should go on with this story or not.**

"il mio piccolo" means "my little one"

"Non preoccuparti piccola mia, io sarò sempre cura di te" means "Do not worry my child, I will always look after you"

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato hun?" means "What's wrong hun?"

"Sono appena tornato e ora si sta andando di nuovo" means "I just got you back and now you're going again"

" Non preoccuparti amore mio, tornerò. Faccio sempre." means "Do not worry my love, I'll return. I always do."

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Signed Me :)**


End file.
